1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ID image providing device, a store terminal, a connection information providing device, an ID image providing method, a printing method, and a connection information providing method, and more particularly, to an ID image providing device, a store terminal, a connection information providing device, an ID image providing method, a printing method, and a connection information providing method for printing advertising information on a receipt.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a store, a cash register issues a receipt during a checkout procedure.
On the receipt, contents of the settlement, a store logo, an address and a telephone number of the store, and a checkout date are printed for convenience of a customer.
Further, the receipt may even have information printed on a marginal space or on a reverse side thereof, thus making an effort to include information as much as possible in a limited space.
JP 2006-67482 A discloses a technique of providing an advertisement on a receipt as described above.
According to the above-mentioned technique, a uniform resource locator (URL) for connecting to an advertising website is embedded in the receipt in the form of a digital watermark.
When the digital watermark is photographed with a camera provided to a cellular phone, the cellular phone is automatically connected to the advertising website.
There is an established link between the receipt and a network as described above, which makes it possible to conduct an advertising campaign without being constrained by the limited space for advertising on the receipt.
However, the advertising website to be connected has been uniform irrespective of the customers or has been selected merely for profits of the store.
Therefore, it is not always possible to reliably provide a customer with a meaningful advertisement at an optimal timing.